


Euclid

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, F/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never try new drugs without a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euclid

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Modern Human GamVris. Day 8 of 30.

Rain was hitting the sidewalk as well as Vriska as she walked toward the meet-up spot: the single alleyway on third, between the cafe and the bakery. Her dealer had some kind of special stuff for her, apparently. A party favor that acts like LSD. Inhale it for the high; it's faster that way.

 

Her cell went off when she was on fifth; her dealer was curious if she was coming or not. “I'm running a bit late, dude! Sorry! I'm on fifth right now, get off my dick.” She hung up on him and started walking faster so she wouldn't piss him off. He got bad when he was pissed off. Or sober for that matter.

 

Arriving at the meeting spot, Vriska now had to find his hiding spot. It shouldn't be too hard to find dark, curly hair connected to dark ebony skin against the grays of the city, but that asshole could hide pretty well. A few years back there was an incident with him in the ventilation in the building they shared. They don't talk about that incident. Vriska made it to the end of the alley that was, in fact, a dead end, and had no choice but to turn back. Maybe she could find him now that she was looking a different direction. Until she heard a thud behind her.

 

Vriska looked Gamzee up and down before looking above him. The lowest edge that wasn't a one inch wide pole or a 2 inch windowsill was the ledge of the building that was about 3 stories up. As terrible as he was at a lot of things, his ability to sneak around undetected was really amazing. Vriska spoke up first.

 

“So did you climb up the walls or did you survive a 30 foot fall, landing on your feet somehow?” Gamzee's only response was his wide smile that was his trademark. Besides the 3 scars across his face. “Actually; don't answer that. What did you want to show me?”

 

Walking up to her, Gamzee kept his grin as he pulled a few small vials from his coat. “This stuff is new. You remember how I described it right?” Twisting his hand to model the vial, Vriska could see it was clear as water. “They call it Euclid. Might be dangerous but whatever, most good stuff can be.” He noticed Vriska eyeballing him.

 

“You'd better let me get a hit of that so I know it isn't water or anything. I'm not paying shit for water.” Vriska almost yelled. “It's literally falling from the sky right now.” Gamzee's grin somehow got wider as he handed one of the vials to her. She opened it and could smell immediately that it wasn't water, which Gamzee laughed at. “I think I see why it's called Euclid now...” she commented “How much is this stuff?”

 

That question made Gamzee laugh a bit louder. “Good question. I can sell it as LSD or I can sell it as party favors. I paid about a fiver for these 3, so I'd like to make something off of it, ya feel?”

 

This was of course taken into consideration by Vriska, who herself hated getting ripped off. “I'll give you three for one of 'em then, eh?” she offered. “If! You come and get high with me.”

 

It threw Gamzee off that she wanted to stay around him for a longer than negotiations and a deal, but he was still quick to respond to her offer, as it was an offer to get high. “Well if you're sure you want me around longer. My place or yours, princess?” He asked sarcastically knowing she'd prefer her own place.

 

o.o.o.o

 

The two of them were sitting to look at each other on Vriska's couch, both high out of their minds. Vriska wasn't able to move, and while Gamzee was used to highs like it he was unable to move either. Both of their heads had been propped to look at each other. They were both still alive, just high out of their minds. Staying that way for a few hours gave Vriska a bad pain in her neck though. A few hours later they came out of it.

 

Vriska commented on the drug again. “I can tell why it's like LSD. The fact I couldn't move was kind of gross though.” Gamzee was still kind of in it and couldn't respond quite yet. Vriska laughed. Gamzee looked at her and and smiled.

 

Leaning up, Vriska propped her head on her hands with her elbows on her knees. “When you can, you should meet me halfway here." Gamzee looked at her face and closed his mouth that was agape before leaning forward. And they kissed. Not as friends, but as two people who were attracted one another. They laughed after that, and did it again before leaning back down. “You're pretty cool, Gamzee.” Vriska said aloud.

 

“You're pretty cool too, princess.” Gamzee said in response.

 


End file.
